


Tender Is The Night

by Emmeline2019



Category: Carol (2015), Carol (2015) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeline2019/pseuds/Emmeline2019
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Tender Is The Night

"Don't move, darling" a husky voiced Carol whispered.  
Therese giggled.  
"Darling, please" as Carol caressed Therese intimately.  
Carol stopped what she was attempting to do, hovered over Therese as Therese did her best to stifle her laughter.  
"But it tickles", Therese expressed.  
Carol flopped over on her back, exasperated.  
"Maybe I'm doing it all wrong. It's supposed to be erotic. Abby said...".  
Therese shifted to look at Carol. "Abby? You discuss our sex life with Abby?"  
Carol reached over, pulling Therese on top of her. Kissing Therese's nose,Carol looked seriously at Therese. "No, silly. Abby was just telling me about this and I thought to spice up our sex life. I don't want our love making to get stale. It did very quickly with Harge and I. All too soon it was "wham, bam, thank you ma'm" with him and only now and then. It's a wonder I even got pregnant".  
Therese sighed. Harge was a sore subject with her, especially in bed.  
Therese laid her head on Carol's breast. She listened to the steady beat of Carol's heart. Carol's arms held her close.  
"Darling?"  
"Hmmm".  
"Do I please you? In bed that is. I mean..."  
Therese looked up. What brought this on was her thought? Why was Carol doubting herself?  
"Carol? What's wrong?"  
Carol shifted, looked away. "I can't...." She bit her lip. "I can't give you a child, darling and I thought...." Carol teared up.  
Therese moved so she was face to face with Carol.  
"I won't lie to you. Often, when we make love, I find myself wishing you could make me pregnant. It's, it's like a primal lust for a baby ", Therese cupped Carol's face in her hands, " I love you, Carol. You are the tenderest, most sensuous lover. You never disappoint me sexually. When our hands meet it's like an electric shock goes through me and when you kiss me....", Therese sighed deeply just thinking about it. The perfume of Therese's sex filled Carol's nostrils.  
Therese's lips met Carol's hungrily. Any doubts Carol had were soon dispelled by Therese's body melding into hers.  
Later, both women lay breathless in each others arms and sleep soon overcame the exhausted lovers.  
Dawn found both women still in each others arms.


End file.
